


일몰 (sunset)

by sxuldaeng



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxuldaeng/pseuds/sxuldaeng
Summary: Kyungwon was in love with a beautiful girl who had the prettiest eyes that she had ever seen,her name was Minkyung, and she is the light of her life.





	일몰 (sunset)

Kyungwon woke up and looked at her mobile phone, she was late, she has a date with one of her friends, Minkyung. She texted her because she wanted to know if she was waiting for her. Minkyung said that she will wait. Kyungwon went to the place when Minkyung was waiting for her, she was nervous but she didn't know why. When they were walking to the subway Kyungwon was looking at Minkyung's eyes, they were so pretty. She didn't know why Minkyung was so beautiful and why she was her friend but she didn't wanted to be friends with her, she wanted to be something more. They took the subway and went to the place when they were going to be all day, the amusement park. Kyungwon doesn't really like this kind of places but when Minkyung told her if she wanted to go she just nodded because she was amazed by her face. Firstly they went to some attractions like viking, then they were just walking and laughing together, they took photos of them and then they ate. After that, they were waiting to the sunset to go up in the noria, because Minkyung said that she wanted to tell something to Kyungwon there. Kyungwon was so nervous because she didn't know what she was going to say there but she was just happy to be all day with her. Then they were going to the noria and meanwhile they were talking and laughing Kyungwon noticed something, Minkyung was trying to hold her hand. She was so embarrassed because of that, Minkyung's hands were so warm, even in winter, the softest hands that she had ever felt. Her heart was pounding so much and she didn't know where to look, she was thinking if all of that was a dream after all. Minkyung didn't said anything, she just smiled at her. They arrived to the noria and the went up there. Kyungwon noticed that Minkyung was nervous too, she doesn't know if she was to said something.

"How beautiful is the sunset, right?" Minkyung said. 

"Yes, it is, I like this view so much." 

"It is as beautiful as you." Minkyung answered. 

Kyungwon was looking at her and doubting why she said that and when she was going to ask her that Minkyung stopped her. 

"I have to tell you something... It is not easy for me to say this... I think that I have feelings for you. "

Kyungwon was feeling like she was in a dream, that couldn't be true, that was impossible. The girl she loves saying that she likes her? Impossible. Kyungwon didn't know what to say, in that moment she even didn't know what was her name. 

" Is this a joke or...? " Kyungwon said. 

"  You don't like me? " 

Kyungwon just wanted to tell her that she loves her too but she was so shy to say that. " Of course I like you, well, in fact I don't like you, I love you, I love you so much Minkyung. " Yuha finally said what she was thinking. " I love your eyes, your smile, the way Yo look at me just melt my heart. I love everything about you, I think that you are the light that I need, that smile can shine more than the sun. I jus love you so much." 

Kyungwon was amazed about what she said, she didn't know where to look and what to do in that moment, she just wanted to dissappear,but, at that moment Minkyung, that was in front of her approached her, slowly, with a smirk on her face. Kyungwon's heart was pounding so much and she was so nervous, Minkyung finally held her hand and looked at her and the eyes and said something. 

"I was waiting for this moment all day."

She kissed Kyungwon softly, her lips were so warm, everything about her is warm, Kyungwon thought. They kissed again and they went down from the noria. After that they held hands and looked at each other like there wasn't anything else in that place. Minkyung wanted some cotton candy and Kyungwon bought it. 

"It is as soft as you." Kyungwon said looking at Minkyung. 

They kissed again and left the amusement park. They said goodbye and when they were going back to their houses Minkyung said something. 

"Thins was the best day of my life, I love you. " 

" I love you too, my sun. "


End file.
